Sea Lights Prep
by myalias412
Summary: Sea Lights Prep for Exceptional Young Adults is a prestigious Boarding School in which Bella Swan, and Lifelong Friend, Emmett Mccarty, have decided upon attending. In attemps to start fresh... Fresh attitude wise that is. EXB eventually. NOT EMXB
1. Arrival

Sea Lights Prep for Exceptional Young Adults is a prestigious Boarding School in which Bella Swan, and Lifelong Friend, Emmett Mccarty, have decided upon attending. In attemps to start fresh, Bella finds that she keeps asking the same question to herself all the time: What the hec were they thinking!

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say this once for the entire story: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYOF IT"S CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT TO THIS STORY**

Some of you may be wondering: **Bella doesn't go out with Emmett, Nor will she ever. That's Edward's Job, so you'll see soon enough :P** He used to like her, but now he's just like an older brother to her. Regular pairings.

ALL HUMAN

This is not my first fanfiction, I have another account so I already have some expirence with the website and expirience with writing too :). N-JOY!

./drive_images/Editorial/2007/01/22/22AurionM_ -Bella's Car

./113/301170536_d040da5b8b_- SLP Gate and Emblem.

.com/bctimes/2008/08/large_- Sea Lights Prep (SLP) hallway.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"You ready, Bells? This is.. kinda new..." said the familiar husky voice from beside me. Emmett McCarty. my best friend/ brotherly / used to like me /... awesome. He's always worried about me, and I know he'll always have my back, no matter what goes down here at Sea Lights Prep. He's too muscular to let any one hurt me regardless, since he's like a built in bodygard!

It was when he stroked one of his huge hands through his short, brown, curly hair, that I realized I hadn't answered, and his forehead was starting to wrinkle in worry.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this!" I exclaimed with a smile. I turned the keys of my Toyota Aurion to the 'off ' position and slid out.

As Emmett shut his door, I stared at the light blue paint of my car, or _'my baby' _asmy ex, Jacob, would have called it. This car is the last remnant --other than my cloths-- of my prior school, and the people in it. Me and Emmett weren't necessarily running from it, just starting fresh from it. I felt like a newly planted seed ready to blossom. Is it me, or does that make me sound like a zygote? **(A/N: If you don't know what it means, it is when the sex cells combine to make a fertalized seed... )**

"Earth to Bella!" Emmett shouted somehow softly."Inner Speech, again?" he asked with amused eyes. He knew all to well of my little 'inner speeches'.I call it thinking, but I doubt Emmett does that a lot so it makes sense that he doesn't understand. Dang it, I did it again!

"Whatever, let's just go find the office so we can get our dorm and class sheets." I mumbled as I took the last of my luggage out of my trunk.

We walked off, and continued to do so in comfortable silence, as we made our way to the office. Just from the front of the buiding, with it being so big and the front gate and all, proved my assumption: Rich People Disease was obviously spread like the spanish influenza here. Luckily, my good grades and my persuasive police chief dad, Charlie, got us in. Good thing I never spent any money out of my safe. I would need it. Bad.

"Keep your nose high and wallet ready Bells." said Emmett with a mock English accent. I swear it's like he can read my mind!

"Don't worry, darling, if I can afford an Aston Martin, then I'm well enough!" I said with the same fake british accent. We were laughing when I bumbed into something, nearly knocking it to the ground.

I heard someone gasp, and I turned to look at the small middle-aged lady I nearily pushed to the ground. I smiled sheepishly, and to my surprise, she smiled back.

"Looking for the front office dear?" She asked sweetly. I nodded, and blushed at the same time.

"It's just around the corner to the left of the main gates. It's hard to miss." She smiled the same sweet smile and I smiled once again back. Is she, in a wierd way, dueling me with smiles?

"Uh, thank you. Ms..." I trailed off realizing I didn't in fact know this lady's name.

"Mrs. Lanbergizen, but students here just call be Mrs. L... and your names?" She gestured to Emmett who I had somehow totally forgotten about. This lady is too friken nice!

"I'm Emmett... McCarty." He said slowly. He never really was one to bond with teachers. I rolled my eyes at his cluelessness.

"And I'm Bella, Bella Swan... We really should get going, um, do you teach here?" I asked.

"Yes, I teach Junior Level Calculous." Her smile faltered a bit, but then it came back after a second.

"Oh, well me and Emmett are juniors so i guess... I'll see you monday or tuesday." I finished by waving and me and Emmett started towards the direction she told us to walk. Is it me, or is it creepy that I had an actual conversation with a teacher before any of the students? I shuddered.

We rounded the big semi circle path that parted the two unnaturally green fields, and came to the main gate. Mrs. L was right, it was extremely hard to miss. The gate was huge, and looked like the entrance way to a royal castle. There was a big Emblem in the middle of Two horses standing up on golden Wheat looking leaves. In the middle was a golden vase sort of 's gorgeous!

"Sheesh Bella.I think your eyes are going to fall out. What did you expect from this place, a shack wooden door?" I just glared at him, and he smiled smugly. Sometimes I have an urge to slap a certain intimidating friend of mine...

"No, but it just feels like I'm about to walk into Prince Charles's abode. It's a little extreme if you ask me." He just laughed at my old-fashionedness and we finally got to the front office.

Sitting behind the big counter-desk, was a lady with light redish-brown hair that looked to be fading. sitting atop her desk was a name plate that said ' Mrs. Reginald'. Once she saw us she looked up and smiled an extremely fake smile. It wasn't as genuine as Mrs. L...

"Good Morning, are you two looking for class and dorm sheets?" She looked at us suspiciously. Also I didn't fail to notice that she said 'good morning' when it is about one thirty in the afternoon. She has a clock right next to her!

"Yes... I'm Emmett McCartty, and this is Isabella Swan." Emmett stated giving me the 'if you weren't in mid thought you could've done this' look. I swear I'm going to kill him one day! The lady didn't catch the look though, because she was busy rifling through a stack of papers until she pulled out four and handed two to both of us.

"Alright, so the blue sheet is the dorm sheet and in the baggy are three different keys. One is your dorm key marked D, the other one marked G, is the front Gate key. It's motion detected so you put on the mirror of your car. The other one marked SG is a spare gate key to use if something happens to your car and you can't get on campus." She motioned to the blue sheet and the baggy inside. Gosh they take things seriously.

"The yellow sheet is your class sheet. We have an A/B schedule so on A day you'll go to the classes on the left of the page and on B day you'll go to the classes to the right. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I said softly so she didn't think I was just trying to annoy her. Emmett and I walked out of the office back to the visitors car lot. If we knew we wouldn't need our luggage just yet we wouldn't of taken them. Now we have to walk all the way back and poor Emmett's carriying--

"I'm fine Bella. I know that face, you're worried that it's too heavy for me. Come on, don't you know me better then that?" _I think you know me better than I want you to, _I thought.

"OK Emmett. Sorry for worrying for my friend." I started to run because he semi-lunged at me. He didn't like it when I acted like he didn't want to be my friend. It's a long story including Truth or Dare at a birthday party, a chicken, and a speech. Don't. Ask.

We finally made it to the car due to me running as fast as I could without tripping, and Emmett on my tail about a yard. Emmett put our suitcases in the trunk and backseat, while I attached the G key motion thing to the right place. Eventually we were back at the main gate and it opened about as soon as I pulled up, and closed as soon as I pulled through. The student and teacher car lot was almost immediatly so I found a spot and parked.

"First things first, let's match our classes." said Emmett now outside the car.

My class sheet read.

STUDENTS WILL HAVE SOME CLASSES ON BOTH A AND B DAYS

A DAY CLASSES B DAY CLASSES

History Theater

CaculusCalculus

BiologyBiology

LunchLunch

Classical GuitarGovernment

GymGym

Yes I chose classical guitar, sue me. All music classes won't have any homework, and neither will gym, government, or theater. I can breathe now!

"Well, we have History on A day, Government on B day, and lunch on Both days!" I said, slowly tracing my fingers over the different classes we share. I just wish we had more like five classes instead of two and lunch. I'll be okay though.

"Well let's go see our awesome dorms!" He punched the air and some people dared to stare at us funny.

"It says that we're both in the Magnolia Building. You're on level three I'm on level five." I stated tracing my finger across the page again. "You have a single." I mumbled then read on "What! I have a quad! That means I have to share a dorm with three different people!" I complained. How did he get a room all to his self? _Ugh_

"Well, does it say your roomies' names?"

"Yeah. Jasper Whitlock, Angela Webber, and Edward Cullen. I don't know these people."

"That's 'cause we don't know anyone."

"Don't be such a smart alec, a girl can dream can't she?" I exclaimed laughing at my wishful thinking. _It always gets me in trouble._

"Dream on sister. You need to _make_ friends now! But I know how hard that can be for you,so here's some pointers!" his bellowing voice bounced off the walls of SLP. The sun is still in the sky and I'm only stating this because I'm ignoring mister boast. It's better than the count to ten rule of calming down.

"Of course you'll still have _me,_ you know that." He said after noticing that I was ignoring him. He hugged me, breaking my stupid non-everlasting grudge. _Dang him!_

" I know." I sighed. "Let's go find our cozy new homes!"


	2. Turkey Feast

9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUY THINK AND YOUR IDEAS

_**ALSO I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I MADE A MYSPACE PAGE FOR SOME OF THE PICTURES OF ITEMS IN THE STORY THE WEBSITE IS:**_

.com/myalias412 !!!

Links (just copy to address bar): none. I wish I had a picture of Edward's face at Panera though.

Walking inside the Magnolia building was very much like walking up to the front gate. You can't help but feel glamorous. The problem for me is once I look down my golden dress disappears and the plain old Bella Swan is the one standing in the beauty's space. It's disheartening really, that's one reason I don't like fancy places. Don't even get me started on the snobs!

I made my way to the elevators receiving weird looks from the students around me. _Isn't being new a joy!_ Nope. I felt more vulnerable without Emmett by my side as well. We split up and he promised to meet at the Panera Bread on campus at 5 (They have a freaking Panera Bread, I know!), so right now I might as well be a deer under a cars headlights. I shuddered.

I pressed the "five" button and up the elevator went. Soon it stops with a ding and I was out. Walking down the hallway I saw the washer and dryer room, and on top of the folding area was a couple making out. I decided to just ignore them and continue. I found my door, according to my paper as one of the grand dorms, and opened it.

It was huge, especially for a dorm. The middle went straight back and there was two hallways. One to the left and one to the right and next to the wall of the left hallway was a small kitchen.

I walked down both hallways examining the rich red wood and the complementary- color painted rooms. In each hallway there were three doors. Two led to big bedrooms with queen sized beds and one door for a bathroom.

After debating on which room to take (it was evident that I was the first to arrive), I chose the room farthest north on the left side. It didn't have a dorm on the other side so it was seemingly the most peaceful option. On the right rooms, there was a dorm on the other side so I stuck with the left.

I sat all my stuff down and started to unpack. This place truly is unbelievable, and I get to live here for two years! It's going to be so much fun! At least I hope—

My reverie was broken by the silent knock on my door. I turned around to see a shy looking girl with wavy, brownish hair in a pony tail.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber… Erm; you must be Isabella Swan, right?"

"Hi, yeah I'm new to SLP, and you can just call me Bella." I corrected her with a smile.

"I figured you weren't Jasper… then again I think I've seen him before. Anyway I chose the room next to yours so that the girls will be on one side and the guys on the other. I have no idea how the infamous Edward Cullen's bathroom is like but I think we should play it safe." I laughed. Was she implying this guy is popular or something?

"Yeah, my best friend Emmett McCarty is new here too and his bathroom was…there are no words." We laughed. I could tell Angela would probably be a nice friend. Roomies too!

We talked a little more and decided we should just go out and watch some TV before the guys came. It wasn't long before the door opened and a blond guy came in carrying two suitcases. He was really tall and kind of cute, but not my type.

"Hello." Angela and I said at the same time.

"Hey you guys must be Angela and Isabella." He said putting his suitcases down in front of the door and walking over to us, extending a hand. We both shook it.

"Please, just call me Bella." I smiled. So far I had good dormies.

"Yes, the whole school has been waiting to meet Ms. Isabella Swan. Some kid Matt Newton even looked up your picture. Creepy if you ask me but it's a pleasure to meet you." I could somewhat hear a southern accent in his voice. I blushed at the attention and the fact that the school was waiting for me. Hadn't they wanted to meet Emmett too?

"We took the left hall way. You and Cullen get the right hall, is that okay?" Angela Asked. He nodded and went off to claim his room. He was back in minutes and we just sat and chatted about different things.

After about an hour the door opened again but this time two people came in. One Bronze haired boy with gorgeous green eyes and a tall blond girl dressed like a Vegas Show girl. They were busy making out at the front door when Jasper finally interrupted there love fest.

"Hey man how's it going? I know _where_ it's going. In the other room, now bye." Edward finally detached his lips from the girl and turned around to face Jasper.

"Now that's no way to treat your girlfriends cousin now is it?" He said with a cocky, melodic voice.

"Whatever, Edward. You get the second room in the right hall. If you weren't so busy with your slu—girl in the laundry area you might have been able to pick your own room." I saw the slip up and had to stifle a laugh.

"Fine, Let's go baby." He dragged the girl to the hall, but not before locking gazes with me for a moment and I swear I saw intrigue in his eyes. _He's not even goes to go there with me, because I don't hang out with cocky guys_. Besides he has a girlfriend. Once he was out of sight I heard kissing noises and the closing of a door. Angela leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"You'll get used to it. It happens a lot, so I've heard. I believe it too." I didn't mind PDA's that much but really a room is the place for that. Especially when people are trying to have a conversation, that's just rude.

"Okay." Was all I replied? There was the beeping noise and Jasper took the phone out of his pocket and smiled.

"Hey Bella, Angela. My girlfriend Alice just texted me and she wants us to meet at the Panera Bread at five. Ever since I told her I had the new girl as one of my dormies she's been literally dying to meet you." I laughed. Wait I had plans with Emmett.

"Well I would but I made plans to go with my friend Emmett to Panera Bread at five…" They looked at me with raised eyes as if I was missing something. Then it hit me. "Oh, duh. Okay maybe we can all meet up with him?" I asked.

Jasper smiled and started texting. "She says sure… and 'Oh, my, gosh I so can't wait to meet the new girl *squeals*'" We all laughed. She seemed like she would be nice too.

I looked at the clock that said four thirty and jumped up.

"Well, I better get washed up. I'll be out in a second." I ran to my room, grabbed a decent outfit and took a quick shower with my favorite strawberry shampoo. Once I got out Angela and Jasper were patiently waiting for me at the door. We headed out and found ourselves there pretty quickly.

I noticed Emmett sitting at a booth, and when he saw me he started waving. I walked over to him after explaining to Jasper and Angela that, this was Emmett.

"Hey Emmett! My dormies are inviting us to hang out with them, Wanna come?"

"Sure, where are they?" I searched the crowd for Angela and found her and Jasper at a table with two other equally gorgeous people. _Darn these pretty people!_ I pointed towards the table turning back to Emmett.

"Over there. The tall blond male and female, The medium girl and the short one!" I said quickly, assessing his face for permission-like purposes. He smiled_. Score one for the pretty people!_

"You mean the bouncing small one? With the short spiky hair, sitting next to the hottie Blondie?" he asked excitedly. I turned around and sure enough the small one was bouncing, and waving manically at us. I nodded and led him over. All at once they had their hands extended.

"Jasper"

"Angela"

"Alice"

"Hey…" the Tall blond started to bat her eyelashes. On _the first day too, that's a record! _"I'm Rosalie, but people call me Rose." Flirting started so I turned toward the pixie-like creature in front of me, who was smiling widely.

"Hi you must be Bella! I'm so glad I get to meet you, I'm Alice Brandon!" She then pulled me into a hug and sat me down. These people are so nice! I noticed that she called me Bella and not Isabella, so I smiled thankfully at Jasper who nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too, you all are so nice." I finally voiced my thoughts. I noticed their very casual yet stunning in a way only achieved by them. "You guys sure dress well. I love your outfits. Where did you get them?" I asked as Alice's smile somehow stretched over every inch of her face as did Rosalie's. I noticed Jasper through me a 'good luck' face before composing his face again. I understood almost immediately his worry and fixed the growing issue at hand." I don't like shopping much." I said but when their face fell tons I added. "But you two guys seem to know what you're doing" They smiled again and Alice grinned deviously for a second before smiling sweetly again.

"So Bella, What do you like to do in your free time?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"Well Emmett and I used to sing at the stupid talent shows at our old school. He had to force me though. It was fun after I got the hang of the crowd." I said. Emmett looked smug at his ability to force me into something.

Alice's face did the stretchy thing again. "Oh my gosh, you two should be one of the singers at The Grotto!" she exclaimed clapping furiously while I sat there looking confused.

"What the grotto?" I asked after getting no explanation.

"It's this karaoke club on campus that everyone goes to on Friday nights to let loose. It really is a lot of fun." Jasper explained. Emmett smiled. I knew he'd take any chance he'd get to impress Rosalie so when she agreed of course he said we would do it. _The things I guy will do for his ego!_ I can already tell he's head over heels for her, I just hope she won't crush him or anything. She can just as easily get any guy she wanted as that Edward guy, with just a bat of her eyelashes and a pout.

Speaking of Edward he came strolling over to sit at our table, said hey, and sat down with the girl he was holding hands with. That's when I averted my eyes away from the couple. They were locking lips again, and get this: It wasn't even the same freaking girl! This one was a medium height red-head with big hoop earrings and preppy cloths on. What a freaking player! I thought for sure that other girl was his girlfriend the way they acted.

"Can you stop sucking face cousin dearest; I wish not to puke on your new toy?" Said Alice putting a hand over her mouth in mock horror, so this must happen a lot then. The two stopped and the girl turned to glare at Alice and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett started laughing. I didn't because to be honest the truth isn't funny.

"Bonnie honey why don't I just call you later? These morons are being asses."

"It's Rachel… fine!" She got up and stormed out. I can't believe he just forgot the girl's name. Despicable piece of—

"So who's this sexy girl over here" He said gesturing to me. I blushed but then glared at him willing him to explode to bits. My attempts were superfluous though, because the result was fruitless.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me never." I said, and Jasper 'oohed'. Edward's expression went from shocked, to determined, to cocky once more.

"Ok, I'll just call you sexy then. The name suits you well." He tried to charm me but, luckily I was too pissed off to notice.

"I wish I could same the same." I said sweetly menacing. We started a staring contest and I won. "I guess win then." I said victoriously. He hadn't had enough though I could tell.

"I was just having trouble staring at such hotness, my eyes started to burn!" he said seductively. I bit my tongue before un-lady like words came out.

"Maybe you need glasses then. I thought for sure my un-interested-ness was obvious. Take a closer look." I leaned in to pretend to kiss him and he leaned in greedily too. Once I was a whisper away from him I slapped the left side of his face. Hard. He retreated quickly, massaging his cheek wincing in pain.

"OW!" He yelled "That hurt like pelting diamonds; maybe I should buy you some more." Was he ever going to give up his lame pick up lines?

"No that's okay, unless they're blood diamonds. Only diamonds with your blood on it."

"How about dinner?" he asked seductively again.

"I'm sorry but I don't eat turkey!" **(A/N: Turkey can also be a term used as derogatory for bad or stupid man)**

"Such a shame, I thought for sure that a girl like you wouldn't mind a little feast for the lips. Maybe a little wine—"

"Would you just shut the hell up?" I yelled, and everyone in the room turned to look at me funny. I was now standing up, and not even bothering to blush like I normally would. I just glared at him furiously. If someone dropped a needle inside Panera Bread you would've heard it echo off the walls it was so quiet. Then all of a sudden my phone went off.

_I don't give a...Beep  
Keep looking at my...-Beep  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...Beep  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...Beep  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha_

"Beep" by the Pussycat dolls echoed throughout the walls. How fitting. I quickly pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID. It's Alex! I haven't talked to her in like a week. I eagerly flipped the phone open.

"Alex!"

"Bella! Oh my gosh how have you been?"

"Great how about you? How's phoenix without me? Are you dying yet?"

"I am most definitely decomposing! It's so boring over here without you!" she yelled into the phone. By this time I was sitting down and people were whispering except for my table, where people just stared at me.

"Well, I need my handsome prince here with me!" This was a game we always played with each other whenever we were separated. She would pretend to be my prince and I was the damsel in distress.

"Just let your hair down your window! You know I can climb that weave!" we were both giggling.

"It wouldn't be too bad if you fell and dragged me with you. That way I'd fall on top of you!"

"If that's what you want baby!" she said in a fake British accent. "So how are the people there? Any competition?" She said in her normal voice. I laughed, then grimaced slightly but covered it up.

"Nope, no competition. All the people are nice. But there' this one Jackass who can't take a hint! He was almost begging!" I smiled as out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward clench his fists.

"Well, what's his number so I can remind him of my territory?" We both laughed again. "Well, I gotta go, mom wants help with little Mark. Talk to you soon?"

"Yeah, and tell Mark I said hey too okay?" I loved her little brother like he was my own brother. Other than Emmett, they were the closest thing to siblings to me.

"Okay. Love ya. Bye" The phone clicked off and I put it in my pocket.

"So who was that?" Alice asked eagerly. I smiled at her enthusiasm, but felt slightly confused by it.

"Just a friend." I answered looking at the table afraid to look into Edward's piercing gaze. _Can't he just look the fuck away?_

"So who's the lucky guy?" Jasper asked, weirdly looking at Edward.

"I don't have one. " I answered simply. Everyone rose their eyebrows accept Emmett. He looked as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Well, it's getting late. Everyone ready to go back to the dorms?" Rosalie asked. Everyone agreed and we all walked out. I ran back in and put a five on the table for the disturbance. I walked back with Angela, Jasper, and Edward in silence. I think he finally learned his lesson. Or so I thought.

"Just so you know, I'm not giving up sexy." He purred in my ear making me shiver.

"Is your head ever going to pop with all that air in it?"

"You're right; you do make it hard for me to catch my breath."

"Whatever." I snorted and ran into an elevator and closing it before he could get on with me. I swiftly opened the dorm door and ran to my room, locking the door. I jumped on the bed and started to lightly punch the pillow.

Somehow even with me karate chopping the pillow I managed to fall asleep and dream of boxing Edward.


	3. Lessons Not learned

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

PLZ review I need to know if this is worth it.

Links:

Chapter 3: Lessons not learned

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off to the familiar _pleep pleep pleep…. Pleeeep pleep pleep_. Not your average alarm clock, but it's one of the only sounds that doesn't aggravate me when I first wake up. It actually soothes me awake. Call me strange, I could care less.

I kept the alarm going but got up to look through my closet for something to wear. I had a feeling that my attire would be scrutinized by Rosalie and Alice, so I used what little style I had to decide what to wear.

In the end, a yellow halter top with a crease in the middle, forming a ribbon like drape to cascade down the middle, won. To accompany the halter, I decided upon regular dark denim skinny jeans. I mentally approved the ensemble and went to shut off the on-going alarm. The bathroom was down the hall, so the trip there remained unnoticed. In the shower for about fifteen minutes, I lathered my hair in the strawberry shampoo I had used the day before.

When I got out I noticed Angela's door open, and her standing in her room, searching for an outfit. I passed by silently, into my room. I slipped my outfit on, and found the perfect pair of yellow flats. When I eventually made it out to the main area of the dorm, I noticed it was still only eight o'clock. For whatever reason, the school doesn't until eight forty. This is a relief, considering my old school started at the early hour of seven o'clock. I shuddered just thinking about waking up that early.

Why not make the best of my time? Deciding on heading to Qiera's Quick breakfast, I was out the front door. In the lobby on the ground floor of the Magnolia building, almost everything was happening. There was students flinging a Frisbee across the huge room, girls chatting animatedly about whatever, and others just sitting around.

A blur of spiky black stuff was abruptly standing in my line of sight.

"Good morning." Alice said distantly, as she gazed over my get-up. "I approve, but you still need a little help. You've got a great base start!" she summed up with a smile. I just laughed at her assessment. How did I know this would happen?

"Well I'm glad I pass. I was just headed towards Qiera's. Want to come?"

"Sure." She grabbed my hand and led me all the way to the shop. They had many different choices, like mini omelettes **(A/N: is this spelled right? I know I sound dumb, but the spell check is saying it's wrong and I'm annoyed)**, French toast, biscuits, and even cereal bars. We stepped up to the counter to order.

" You can go first." Alice said.

I looked towards the menu hanging above once more to confirm what I wanted. "I'd like two slices of rye toast and a banana nut muffin please." The woman nodded then turned to Alice.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin, with orange juice. Thanks." We walked over to claim a window seat, after the lady handed us our order.

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Of what? Sea lights? I love it, it's so… glamorous but in an old fashioned way. My favorite." She laughed.

"Yeah, it's a good school, you just need to know what to look out for. Mrs. L, the calculus teacher is nice, but Mr. Harrison is evil. Stuff like that." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I met Mrs. L on my way to the front office yesterday. She did seem amiable enough for a teacher." I took bite out of toast.

"Yeah, but others aren't as trustworthy. Like my cousin Edward for example. He has a new girl almost every three hours, and that is just his public showings. Who knows how many he's had behind closed doors." She shook her head in dismay and I mimicked her. Suddenly her head shot up at an unknown sound. "Speaking of whom, I'm surprised he doesn't have a play thing with him at the moment." she said looking over my shoulder.

"What? How do you know if he has a plaything or not? Are you psychic?" I asked truly worried for her mental health.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure." Came a voice from beside me. A silky, melodic, velvet voice, too. Ugh, this was such a great morning to. "What was that about a play toy?" Edward asked. I winced from his distance from me, or lack thereof.

"Yours." I said simply, taking another bite out of my toast.

"What about my play toy?" he asked again, except this time looking at Alice.

"Play _toys_." She corrected him. He crunched his eyebrows up in confusion. I laughed, and he turned to face me with a smug smile.

"I didn't know I could make you laugh. I wonder what else I can make you do?" he grinned a seductive crooked smile at me. I think I'm going to hurl, and I swear I can taste my toast again.

I decided to mess with him a bit. If he wants to get to me, he has to go through his own test himself. If that makes any sense at all.

"Well we see." I said opening my bag to get to the muffin. I took it out and took a bite. I forgot how much I like muffins. Edward just watched me amused, and cocked his eyebrows. "Do you want a bite?" I asked really hoping he would say no, and not have to carry on with the façade. Of course I have no such luck, because he nodded surprised but cocky all the same.

"Sure." He took the muffin out of my hands and took a huge bite, then licked his lips. I can taste the toast again.

He handed it back to me and studied my reaction. Somehow, I kept an indifferent display, and he bought it. I did not even look at the muffin as I took a bite, chewed slowly, and swallowed. Alice looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh. She obviously knew I was faking and I shot her a warning glance, hoping it would come across as 'don't laugh and ruin the fun Alice!' She seemed to get the message and composed herself.

"Delicious. I'll have to get another one soon." I said after finishing the rest of the muffin in nearly three bites.

"What class do you have first period Bella?" Alice asked to try to keep from laughing.

"History." I remembered.

" Damn." She muttered. "I have government. Well maybe I'll catch up with you at lunch?"

"Sure. We should probably leave now, the bell's going to ring." We all stood up at my words, and walked out. Alice waved and took off in the other direction. I noticed Edward was still following me. "Why are you still following me?" I asked.

" 'Coz I have history next to." He said with a smile. I internally groaned. When we reached the classroom I took a seat in the back, followed by mister playboy, who took the seat right next to me. When I started looking for a new seat, there weren't any available. Edward noticed and laughed at my defeated expression. I am going to end up killing him.

"Keep on smiling Cullen. You don't know when everything will stop being funny. You don't know who will end it…" I said sitting back into my seat farther. I noticed people eyeing me. No doubt thinking of rumors to spread about the new girl. The fact that Edward Cullen knowingly sat next to me smiling just added to the fire.

"Now, who do you expect is going to stop me from smiling? As long as your somewhere near I can't help but smile." He smiled wider to demonstrate. I snorted.

"You'd be surprised to find that it might be you to falter your smile." I said getting out a piece of paper. I was only vaguely aware of the teacher, Mrs. Smith, introducing me to the class. She told us to get out a piece of paper, hence why I'm doing so. Edward looked amused at my statement.

"Why would I stop myself from smiling_?" I don't know. Maybe you'll realize the ways you treat girls are wrong?_ I thought to myself. Instead I'll make him figure it out.

"Why don't you figure it out mister perfect." I said sighed frustrated.

"You think I'm perfect?" he asked cockily, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't get to egotistical P-boy. Like I said, your head might explode." I started writing down the supply list for the class displayed on the overhead projector.

"P-boy?" he questioned.

"Short for playboy."

"Ah. Well do you play, girl?" he asked suggestively. I taste Toast.

" What games are you referring to?" I asked in a serious tone.

"All kinds of games. I don't know… monopoly? You can go all the way to jail." I had to prevent myself from laughing so hard I snort. He's so stupid!

"How about battleship?" I asked just as serious. He looked surprised, but continued to act arrogant.

"Of course I have battleship." He answered, his velvet voice laced in a double- meaning.

"Since when does this involve you. I was just telling you my favorite board games. Isn't that what you asked me?" I asked. It took every fiber of my being to keep a strait face and not laugh. The whole situation is hilarious. Where's Emmett when I do something genius? If I do say so myself…

"Well… I was just thinking maybe I could play with you." He said after a couple seconds.

"Don't you think it's childish to play games at our age?"

"Not if you start acting like an adult." What? He's the one who acts immature, not me. The nerve!

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked irritated. He seemed unfazed by my tone.

"You need to start doing adult things, sexy." He said smiling. "Like getting a boyfriend and doing _adult_ things with him." He said looking strait at me. Do I even need to say, toast at this point?

"I'm sure you would know." I mumbled under my breath.

" I'm sorry what was that?"

"For your info, I've had a boyfriend before. He treated me with utmost respect, and he acted so much more mature than you." I whisper-yelled, as to prevent getting caught.

"Oh, I know that." He said chuckling softly. "Your prince, in shining armor!" he chuckled again. I strongly felt like slapping him again.

"You just confuse me Cullen. Why do you even bother talking to me, when you get nowhere?" I was truly curious about this. Why did he waste his time to go for someone completely uninterested? I must just be a game to him. I could feel my face redden with anger. He better watch what he says to this. But of course he surprises me instead.

"Why do you bother talking back?" he countered. Why did I? Well at least I figured this out now. I just won't talk to him anymore. End of story, even if he insists on pursuing me. He lost his chance, game or no game. I will not go strait to jail. I need to stop head rambling. He noticed I was no longer talking and smiled. Ugh.

" Are you going to answer sexy?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver. He waited, but when I didn't reply he continued. "Baby?" He was definitely trying to piss me off. "My baby?" pause… "delicious?" pause… "Wild thing?" UGH.

I lifted up my pencil and stabbed his hand with it. He shrieked and I quickly moved my hands. No one saw me. " OW! Fuck!" he yelled. The teacher looked furious.

" Language Mr. Cullen. I understand your still used to summer but if this behavior persists then you will be put in detention." She said sternly. I had to stifle a laugh, but I stopped when Edward spoke up.

" I'm sorry, Bella here was just sharing with me some plans for later tonight. I just got a little aroused. My apologies." He smiled. I nearly shrieked in fury. I glared at him as he sat back into his seat, smiling smugly.

"Then the same goes to you to Ms. Swan. I want none of this behavior in my class, understood?" she asked looking me strait in the eye, and looking rather scarier than she had the second before. I nodded and she went back to her lecture like nothing happened. The other students however, were busy whispering with each other, stealing glances at me and Edward. HE was just not going to make this year easy for me was he?

I'd say that this class was unproductive. Fruitless one would say, because it was obvious:

Edward learned nothing.

**What do you guys think? PLZ review I need to know if you gus like it or if I should just drop it. R&R!**


	4. Not so fond memories

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**I'm sorry this is so short but I wanted to put something up and see if you guys are liking it so far**

So far, the day has been average. It's lunchtime, and Edward has almost all of my classes. The three I've had so far, he's chosen to sit right next to me. The hardest to endure was last period in Biology, knowing I'd have to actually work with him all year. People have been staring at me all day too, and whispering non-stop. From first period, I've heard many rumors going around. Ranging from I being Edward's long lost cousin to being his 'Late night escort', all of them make no sense. The only one I've heard that is even remotely true would be that he's just trying annoy me. Boy is he doing a good job; I think I'm going to explode!

"Bella!" called a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Rosalie, Alice, and to my surprise Emmett, sitting at a table under a huge oak tree. How they managed to get the best seat out here, I have no idea.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down and sticking my fork into my mashed potatoes. Taking a bite, realization hit me: The food is edible. "Eureka!" I said. I expected them to be surprised, but they just gave me knowing, amused smiles. Apparently, I wasn't the only one surprised by the fact.

"So how are your classes?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"There good. Other than the fact that I have Monsieur Annoyance in all but government and classical guitar, I think I'm going to like this school. They even let me take theater instead of English because I already read all the books!" I exclaimed loudly. I blushed as everyone looked over in my direction. It's not my fault that I happen to enjoy not having to take English…

"That's… good I suppose." Rosalie said looking down at her food. Okay…

"What wrong, Rosalie?" They all looked the same, like defeated and helpless puppies. What did I do? Did it come off like I was boasting and there're regretting befriending me? Oops—

"So much in common. Such a shame." I heard Alice mumble. I was really getting confused now. What the hell is she talking about?

"Nothing, we were just reminded of my dog…" She seemed to be searching for the right words. "He died last summer." She blurted out after a couple seconds.

"How did what I said remind you of him?" I asked.

"His name was Drama…?" Alice answered, but it sounded more like a question. Rosalie just nodded and smiled weakly. It was a fake sadness but I guess I'll just shrug it off. If it has anything to do with me, I could only hope they would tell me.

"Okay." I said shrugging. Well that was not confusing at all… An awkward silence came over us, Until Emmett, who I had totally forgotten was sitting with us, started a conversation about a new band called _Metro Station. _I just sat and nodded my head at the appropriate times and shook my head at others, only speaking when directly spoken to. I felt the shuffling of feet behind me but didn't even bother to turn around.

"Scoot." Said the annoyingly familiar velvet voice. I turned to see him pushing Rosalie away from me and sitting down next to me. I should have known he'd find a way to tear down my protection system. It was never really great in the first place though, now was it? "Hello, Sexy." He said after getting comfortable. Too bad, I wasn't comfortable at all!

"Hello." I said brusquely. "I was trying to eat before I was so rudely interrupted." I turned to smile-glare at him, while he smirked his cocky-ass smirk again.

"Well, by all means, continue." He said gesturing to my half eaten corn, chicken, and mashed potatoes. I picked up my fork and began to eat again. Everyone went back to their normal conversation, but Edward just stared at me. He licked his lips and I immediately put my fork down. I just totally lost my appetite. He laughed, and licked his lips again. I caught it mid lip, and held it staring at him. He smiled, and I thought that would be impossible with my holding his tongue.

"r-ooh-goner-pit-my-ton-dow?" He asked still grinning. I didn't understand a word but it sounded like 'Are you going to put my tongue down?'.

"I'm sorry what was that? I think you finally held your tongue. No wait… I had to do that for you!" I yelled in fake remembrance. I let go off his tongue and rested my head on my hand.

"I'm glad you did." Was all he said. His innuendos are starting to irritate me, if you haven't yet noticed.

"Keep thinking that way, Cullen. Your dreams are just going to get worse." I said taking a bite of the corn, that actually didn't taste like shit.

"I will." Was all he said again. His stupid five-word-or-less answers aren't helping his situation.

"I'm sure." See! Two can play at that game!...That was so childish, I don't even know where the hell that came from…

"What Edward wants, Edward gets… What Edward dreams… not so much." Alice said and Everyone started cracking up. Edward remained silent, with a scowl on his face. Mission Accomplished. _Score two for the pretty people (other than Edward)!_ After sulking for a little longer he decided to play an active part in the conversation, which Rosalie so dumbly focused on shopping. Then Alice made the obtuse decision to talk about shopping in _Victoria's Secret_. Lastly, I made the mistake of blurting out that one time I did some crazy stuff with my friends there. Alice and Rose immediately jumped for details, and Emmett started laughing at the memory. I'm sure you already know what part of Edward was truly interested in the subject…. Need I say more, Really?

"Okay well Bella, Jake, Alex, and I were at the mall, aimlessly walking around." Emmett began. I noticed Edward frown slightly at Alex's name which just confuses me. Emmett looked toward me and made a glance that said 'let's take turns telling' and I nodded once to agree.

"So we were walking around, we ate at the food court. Then all of a sudden we stumble across Victoria's Secret… I distinctively remember Jake saying something along the lines of 'That store has three purposes. One: Attract girls Two: Attract guys when they see the girls. And Three: Give Nerdy guys some CREATIVE IMAGINE TIME'!" I said in a fake Jacob accent. Everyone was cracking up again and this time so was Edward. He was about to make a smart remark when Emmett cut him off.

"He said it so serious that we all were trying so hard not to laugh." Emmett said between guffaws.

"And then Alex, one of the more insane out of us all, came up with an idea." He looked toward me with a look urging me to continue the story from where he left off.

"We all decided to split the store into four sections –it was a fairly huge store- and see who could freak out the most people to their section." I said.

"Alex immediately went to the leopard department and got some lingerie. She dressed up like a mountain lion, and kept growling and pouncing on anything. I swear Alex has got extreme guts." Emmett added.

"Jake found some makeup and completely over did it. He ended up looking like a vampire on crack, because he jumped from rack to rack surprising woman and pretending to bite them. To be honest I think he was mocking vampires." I heard someone mumble 'that's so not cool' but shrugged it off.

"I decided to dress up in a pair of super-woman panties and do Elvis's pelvic thrusts. I was on fire!" Yelled Emmett. I swear I just saw Rosalie smile grow even more. "But none of us did as well as Bella. In fact she even attracted more people then scared them off!" He said again, chuckling darkly. _Here we go…_

"Okay so the first thing that popped into mind, was hell because that's what shopping is to me. Hell. So I went over to the red section and picked out a really slutty corset, with a thong. Embarrassed by my exposure, I decided to put something over my bottoms. I found a red floaty from the pool store next to V.S and put it around my waste so it covered most of my middle area and the sorry excuse for a cover for that area. I bought two pairs of horns from a costume store, One for my head and one I secured around my boobs. I found yellow ballet slippers and made my way to V.S. The minute I walked in people were staring at me like I was a freak. That reminded me of a certain Britney Spears song so I started to sing Do Something ." I said really fast. I took a deep breath to ready myself for the ridicule ahead. Emmett interrupted me though by starting to sing the song.

_"I See you lookin' at me_

_Like I'm some kind of freak_

_Get up out of your seat_

_Why don't you do something!"_

_" I See you lookin' at me_

_Like I got what you need_

_Get up out of your seat_

_Why don't you do something!"_

He sang loudly which caused another round of laughter. "Continue" he finally said to me after all the tittering stopped.

"So anyway I started to sing and dance. For whatever reason I was determined to win this stupid competition. So when I noticed I was only gathering people, I went up to the cashier and cursed him out. To my surprise he just sat there stunned. I continued to yell at him until a little boy cam up to me and popped my floaty." I said quietly, and everyone busted out laughing.

"She ran out like a bat out of hell!" Emmett said wiping away the tears that came from laughing so hard. I slapped his shoulder and he yelped abruptly.

"I wish I could've seen that." Edward said no longer laughing, and he sounded so serious. I started laughing again. He frowned at me.

" To have seen what? Me completely make a fool of myself? The people thought I was a freak, I doubt you'd want people to know that you even knew me!" I said laughing. I was surprised to find no one was laughing along.

"I wouldn't have mind to have that view, sexy." He said shrugging.

"Yeah, because who knows how much you've _viewed_ other girls before. I'm glad you didn't _view_ me."

"So, I'm sure my eyes wouldn't ache after seeing you."

"Really Bells, everyone in the store was drooling, even some of the girls." Emmett said seriously.

"Oh please! Give it up! I. AM. A. PLAIN. JAIN!" I shouted. "There's nothing magically cool to view about me. Edward is only chasing me because I don't lick the ground he walks on, or anything else that belongs to him for that matter. He's just trying to annoy the plain girl because he's a bored, hormone crazed, player that is extremely annoying!" I yelled, storming away from a very shocked table. All I ever really do is run away nowadays. Kind of cowardly… Who cares.

I do.


End file.
